An Avatar Korra Story Book 2: Spirits
by raven716
Summary: Continuing of Kashi Bei Fong adventures with her best friend Avatar Korra.
1. Chapter 1

Name:Kashi Bei Fong

Age:16

Height:5'4 1/2

Personality: Even though she was and is still slightly scared from being under Amon's control Kashi has been able to retain herself, she is still kind,sweet, helpful, responsible, polite, mellow, creative, mellow, cheerful and sensitive. She is not as shy as she use to be nor is she as timid either, she is a bit more bolder, though not to Korra's level. She is still more level-headed then her, Kashi a little ray of light. She is ready for anything.

Family:Lei Bei Fong(Cousin), Tezin(adopted father), Pema(adopted mother), Jinora(adopted younger sister),Ikki(adopted little sister), Meelo(adopted younger brother)Rohan(adopted younger brother), Katara(adopted grandmother), Avatar Aang(adopted grandfather)Kya(adopted auntie),Bumi(adopted uncle) and General Iroh(cousin)

Attire:Reddish brown double side split skirt with gold trimming, black tights underneath, open sleeve mini midriff shirt same color as her skirt, with black flats, her hair has grown to shoulders, she clips it up with chopsticks, her whip is attached to her waist and fire nation royal necklace with a red garnet gem in the center.

Best Friend:Korra

Friends:Mako, Bolin, Asami and Pabu

Afflilation:Tezin's family and Team Avatar

Place of living: Air Temple Island

Skills: House work, First Aid, Martial Arts, Whip Expert, and first-aid

Equipment:Whip

Bending:Phantom fire bending and fire bending

Talents:Dancing, Fashion, Singing

Likes:Music, Designing clothes, Cleaning,Humming, still likes to help out her mother/Pema,Nature, Reading, playing games, training in fire bending with either Mako or Korra though mainly Mako, and visiting Asami and her cousin.

Dislikes:Kashi is not afraid of many things like she use to be, the only thing is seeing her family hurt and having small nightmares about her time with Amon.

History:Kashi is a relative of Lin, she is her younger cousin. Kashi lost her family as a baby, and was given to Lin to live with in city. Things where fine, till something happen with Kashi. Like a distant relative who was cursed an usual type of bending, so was that if she stayed in the city things would not be good for her. Lin up and gave her to Tezin, the last child of the late Avatar Aang. To live on Air Bending Island. Feeling it was better for her there.

There Kashi stayed for the remaining years, growing with the teachings of air bending. Even though she was not. Tezin kept a close watch on her, and would report back to Lin about her progress. Which was she had not displayed any of her cruse like bending. Asking if she wanted her back, Lin told him no. Kashi had to stay with him.

Kashi grew up beliving that Tezin and his wife as well their children where her own family. Tezin felt the sameway. He knows about her back history and why she has this crused bending.

Though after meeting the Avatar Kashi's life changed. Her world did a huge over turn, after getting caught by Amon and being under his control, she became heartless and cold. Something that still bothers her till today. Though after being healed, things have gotten better for her. Her life much better and now ready for anything that will involve Team Avatar.

Relationship(s):

Lin: In the past it was a strain one, but now it is much stronger. Kashi is happy to be able to have Lin back in her life. Ling cares deeply for her cousin, she is not ashamed of Kashi anymore. Fearing of losing her allowed Lin to see this. She enjoys Kashi's random pop ups, though Lin offered her to live with her. Kashi remand on the island, they are still close and Lin always has a spare room for her.

Tezin:He takes great care of her and cares for her like his own children. After what happen with her being under Amon's control. Tezin is grateful to have her back, he loves her dearly, he apologized to her on how he keep everything a secert from her. He told her everything about her, Kashi's love for him never changed. She has and will always love Tezin as her father.

Pema: She knows about Kashi's cruse bending, but is happy that she does not know about it. Happy she has one normal child. She and Kashi are very close, Kashi looks up to her adopted mother greatly. Helping her out as much as she can. Pema loves Kashi just like all her children. Even after what happen, Pema still loves Kashi, and is happy to have her back, she does worry a bit over her but not to much. She is happy that Kashi came out of her shell more. Happy to see her bloom into a lovely flower.

Jinora: Both girls enjoy eachothers company. They have their own reading time where they talk about books and history events. Jinora loves her older sister, but knows nothing about her past. Jinora was happy to have her older sister back, their bond grew closer. They still enjoy their reading time.

Ikki:She loves to try and help Kashi, she knows nothing about her history. Ikki always want Kashi to something silly with her, she ask her many was scared on what happen to Kashi when she was under Amon's control, but is happy to have her older sister back, after learning about her past, she still loves Kashi like always. She is happy Kashi does more outgoing things with her.

Meelo:Kashi isn't so over-bearing with him, though Meelo is now with her at times. Meelo is glad to have his sister back with him, he does not mind showing affection towards her.

Rohan:The newest sibling, Kashi loves him very much. She enjoys playing with him and helping out with him.

Korra: After everything these two have been through. They are the best of friends, they rely on eachother. Though their friendship was strain when Kashi was under Amon's control, Korra blamed her self for what happen. But they was in past, they love eachother like family and understand the other one.

Katara: Katara was happy to have her granddaughter back after what happen to her.. Her love for Kashi never changed. She is happy to see Kashi more herself even after finding out about her past.

Mako: Mako has become protective over Kashi almost like a cousin or so. He has always done so since they first meet. Though he knows now she doesn't need much protection, he will still be there. Kashi enjoys visiting him, she loves Mako like a older brother. Mako did train her more so in her fire bending skills. These two are pretty silly together, because Mako is a fire bender, Kashi feels more at home with at times. Kashi has taken it upon herself to make scrapbook of everything Mako does. She is very proud of him. Mako still supports her in her fashion and drawing, Kashi will make new things for him and alter his police uniform.

Bolin: Though the feelings were there nothing happen. They are the best friends sometimes Kashi will fill in for his team member for Pro-Bending. They spend a lot of time together. They both being the youngest on the team are the heart of the group. They have been know for playing pranks on others. Since neither acted on their feelings, they never knew how the other feels. Though many tell them they make good couple, they insist they are good friends.

Asami: Kashi is like a little sister to her, Kashi helped Asami out as much as she could after what happened with her family. Kashi likes spending time with her, as does Asami. Through Asami she learned how to drive and fly a plane. Though she is not as good as Asami.

General Iroh: Finding out they are family, they keep in touch by writing letters. There is a family bond with them both, Iroh offered Kashi to live with him, but she said no. None the less they care for the other. He does send her money and pretty much anything.

Uncle Bumi:Having her uncle on the island now is great, Kashi loves him very much and his stories. Bumi treats and loves her like the others. Though she can scold him at times.

Auntie Kya:Kashi loves her auntie greatly, ever since she was young. Kashi has always looked up to her, and loves when she tells her stories of when her father was younger.


	2. Chapter 2

Inhaling slow with your eyes closed as you get into your stance standing in the middle of the your own practice areana your father had made for you. Once you exhale you start to firebend, making fire blast, a ring of fire, a whip of fire. As you practice your skills you incorporate air bending as well. Using the circle motion style of air bending your fire bending came out a bit different then the normal kind. But none the less you where still good. Thanks you all the training from Korra and Mako, though mainly Mako, you had become a pretty well firebender not fully up to their level just but you where getting there. And thanks to your father who explained more about your phantom bending and you being a distant from the Sun People as well getting you books on them. Allowing you to have a better understanding of the arts. Your grandmother Katara even sent you somethings that belonged to your grandmother Avanai a person whom you admitted to Mako you would like to meet one but, you couldn't since she was not here anymore. So stories where all you received.

As you practice, your three younger siblings came rushing over to you. Meelo calls your name to get your attention, which caught you off and he did as well. Jumping on you completely knocking you down. Jinora and Ikki come and stand over you.

"Kashi!"Meelo gives you a goofy smile

Despite the pain you where feeling you give your little brother a smile back, you then look up at your sisters."Yes?"you asks them.

"I thought you where practicing?"Ikki asks you with a questionable look.

You give her a look but just roll your eyes at what she said, sitting up as you place Meelo in your lap.

"I was, but what is it that you three want to talk or tell me about, and I thought you where racing with Korra on your air scooters?"

"We were, but then we came to find you."Ikki tells you giving your neck a hug.

"So I see."you tell her.

"Korra invited us to the Glacier Spirits Festival"Jinora tells you.

"I almost forgot about that, it is coming up soon. And it has been along time since I last saw grandma"you tell them excited about it"When do leave?"

"Soon"Ikki

"Great, I can use this time to make some new clothing designs based of the culture there. This is going to be great. We better start packing soon."standing up and placing Meelo down, you and your siblings run off to your rooms to pack.

In about two days everyone leaves for the Southern Water Tribe. The group took a ship there to, you enjoyed it very much, and what made it better was that Mako and Bolin as well Pabu where coming, you showed Mako your new scrap you had started for him, since your last on was full. He asked how your training was going which he you told him it was great. Leaving him with Korra since they where now a couple, you hang out with Bolin and Pabu.

Always making you laugh, Bolin tells you about his pro-bending team. And the fact it was not doing well, you showed him your fashions in your book. Which he greatly admired, you where eating lunch with him and Pabu laughing and having a good time. Your mother Pema sees you and him, she couldn't help but smile at this. Tezin comes around the corner and sees the two of you.

"It's so sweet"Pema tells him.

"...Yes well"he huffs at the thought of you being with a guy. Something he did not like or like to think about. If he had his way he would blow any guy away he felt was not good enough for you. Which was any.

"Oh Tezin"Pema shakes her head at her husband.

Finishing up your food, you felt the temperature drop, once it did you focus on yourself to heat yourself from the inside though not to high. Once the ship docks, you and siblings run to your grandma Katara she embraces you all. Standing next to her was your auntie Kya. Whom you greet as well.

You look around at the tribe, it had been sometime since you last step foot here. You do remember coming as a child before Ikki was born and few more times after.

"Look at you Kashi"Katara places her hands on the side of your face as she observers you."You are growing into a beauitful young lady, ah I see your grandmother's eyes lovely eyes coming through."she tells you warmly.

You hug her tenderly"Thank you."

"So your dad finally let you loose?"Kya"And I'm really liking your clothes. Model for me."

You laugh as you spin around"Thank you auntie I made it myself."

"Well I be"Kya"I knew you where always had talent. And your hair it grew."she pulls playfully on your ponytail"So any boyfriends yet?"

"What! No!"Your father protest angrily speaks up on your behalf

"Let me guess you blew them all way?"Kya laughs as she teases her younger brother, you couldn't help but join in.

Next thing Korra grabs hold of you and pulls you over to her, to meet her parents."Mom and Dad this Kashi, my best friend. She's Tezin's daughter"Korra introduces you."Kashi these are my parents, my mom Senna and my dad Tonraq"

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you."you bow to them in respect. Though Korra's mother quickly embraces you in a hug.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Korra's told us so much about you."her mother she smiles at you, you return it.

"Wow I can't believe all these people came out to greet us"Bolin comes over.

"Actually they came for them"Korra points, you turn around as well and see a royal ship pull up as the crowd started to cheer.

"The great chief of the Northean Water Tribe"Tonraq says with a bit of distaste in his voice"Comes to grace us with his presence, hooray"

"Just relax Tonraq"Senna calms her husband"He'll be gone soon enough"

Tonraq growls at bit, you watch on as a few soldiers step off followed by a man who held himself with a regal manner, he had to the chief he was then followed by two teenage twins your age dressed pretty much the infact they almost looked the same though one had markings on the corner of their eyes they both had what seemed emotionless facial expression. But they seem to carry themselves just like the man they walked behind.

"Who, are those lovely ladies?"Bolin says as he watches the teens

"That's Eska and Desna"Korra tells him"The chief's children. Desna is a guy"

"...Heh yeah sure I knew that"Bolin tries to cover it up."Ah which one is Desna?"

The chief then comes over to where Korra and the rest of where standing he and his children bow to her"Good to see you again Avatar Korra."

"Good to see you too"Korra does the same gesture back to him. The chief then looks up at Tonraq

"Tonraq"

"Brother"Tonraq to the chief, hearing that it suprised you, Bolin and Mako.

After the greets everyone heads to the festival, your siblings went to spend time with grandmother Katara, while you stayed Mako while Korra talked with her uncle. You and Mako toured the place, enjoying the festival, playing games getting your face painted Mako won you a cute turtle duck stuff animal, a few times you bumped into the twins which you greeted, they greeted you back though for some reason you felt Desna's eyes on you much to your discomfort.

After spending sometime at the festival there was a feast being held, you again stayed with Mako as you ate the chief of the Northean tribe expressed his worry over what has been happening with Southern Tribe about the Spirits.

After the feast, you left Mako with Korra and went with Asami to tour the festival at night, Jinora came with you two, while Jinora played some games you showed Asami your new designs.

"These are really good Kashi, you have such great taste. I might have to higher you as my personal designer."Asami flips through your book.

"Thanks, I've already started making a few. Though their not done just yet. My dad is getting a bit upset that my room is getting messy."you tell her.

"Well if you need more space let me know."she tells you"Oh, I really love this one. The dress is just to elegant. These clothes are way out of our time. But yet they fit in."

"I know, since where here in the Water tribe. I get see their style of clothing, go to the last few pages."

She does as you ask, and finds your drawings"Wow, you've really been busy."

"Thanks, I asked my grandma if I can start making some prototypes here. She said I can, so I've got to find some of their fabric. Plus I want to take some back home and merge their colors with a few others."

"I can't wait to see them"Asami hands you back your book.

"It's good to hear that you found a partner to help you, I'm so happy for you."you congratulate her

"Thanks, me too. Things have be hard, but now things are looking brighter. So hows your training coming along?"

"Great, as you can see I don't need to wear a jacket at all here in the snow."

"I see"

Jinora comes over to you both"Kashi, I'm going to be over there trying to win me a fish"

"Sure, I'm just going to a few booths down. There's this fabric booth I want to check out. Come meet me in a 10 minutes"

"Ok"with that Jinora goes off, you and Asami make it to the booth you wanted to go too. You ask to see some of the fabric.

"Feel"

Asami does"Wow pretty soft."

"It is I love the texture just not the color. May I see that one please"you point to a dark purple one. The man gets it for you, as you feel it with Asami.

While you and Asami where into the fabric you did not notice someone standing next to you, until you the man looks at them. You and Asami turn around to see who it was, and almost jump out of your skin. You find Desna standing there looking at you with his bored facial expression, he was just an inch taller then you. You where the shortest on team.

You smile uncomfortably."Hello prince Desna."you say to him as you try to keep your smile on your face.

"Yes, hello"he finally speaks something. He turns his attention to the fabric then to your fashion book that you had open on a page."I see you engage yourself in attire of others."he turns his look back to you."Purple?"

"Ummm...yes. I think this color is would look nice."you tell him.

"I see, tell me Kashi is it?"he asks you, you nod your head"What about my clothes, what you say of them?"

"...Well I love the sleeveless they are nicely done. That's pretty much all I can say."

"...You'er not wearing any jacket to keep you from the cold down here? Why?"he asks

"I don't really need too. I just have a higher body temperature."

"So your a firebender. You don't seem to act like one. Your more...calmer Yet your not. Are you enjoying your time here?"

"...Yes, thank you"you look around and realize his sister was not by him"Where is your sister?"

"Eska is with your earthbender friend. Right over there. He has taken a great liking to me sister"he turns around, you look and see Bolin with Eska just two booths down. Desna then blocks your view of them.

"They seem to be having fun."you tell him.

"Indeed."Deska

It grew quiet with you both"Well...ummm I should go and get my younger sister. She's umm playing to win a fish. It was nice walking to you, Prince Deska. Have a good evening."

"Do you want that color of fabric?"he asks

"Oh, ummm yes but it's alright. Here"you give the fabric back to the man"Anyway have a good evening again Deska."

With that being said you quickly grab hold of Asami and go get Jinora. Eska and Bolin come who was holding a massive amount of prizes.

"How did verbal engagement go brother?"Eska asks her twin.

"Well...it seems she left this."he picks up your fashion book.

"Kashi is all into fashion she loves to design clothes. And you know you what else loves the mornings always walking when dawn breaks. But fashion oh yeah, that is her passion."

"I was able to observer such a "he calls to fabric man, then turns to Bolin"Earthbender,you know much of the Avatar's friend. Infrom me."

As it started to get late, you meet back up with your family, Meelo and Ikki had many prizes. Korra had a place set up everyone to family had their own bunk, as you all went to rest. The sound of Naga howling caused you to wake up, rubbing your eyes you go outside. Just you do, Mako and Bolin come flying back.

"Mako! Bolin!"you go over to them, they seem find but knocked out. You look up hearing an eerie sound. You see a dark spirit attacking Korra"Korra!"you waste no time and rush to your friend's aid, you fire a blast at it. It feels it as it tries to hit you with its tail, though lucky for you, you dodge it. Still attacking it. You make your way over to Korra. And get down to help her, up.

The Spirit comes to attack you both"Korra. Kashi!"Tonraq calls to you both, you both turn and see him come waterbending as he slide on the ice, he goes to fight the Spirit surrounding it with an Ice Wall. When it look like it was working, the Spirit's tenticals brust out and attack you three. It wraps around Tonraq, Korra and you. Thrown the three of you, you scream as you get flung in the air, and land hard on the soft snow.

"...MMMmmm"you wake up a little dazed, looking around you felt a warm wonderful and comforting feeling.

"Ah, Kashi"Kya smiles you.

You turn and look at her, she was healing your abdominal. You slowly sit up, Kya stops as she helps you up, then goes back to healing you"Feeling better?"

You nod your head"...Korra!? Where's Korra?"you asks her.

"She's fine, you got quite a beating."she tells you"But looks like your done now."She stops healing you"Come on, everyone is wondering about you."She helps you stand up, you wobble a bit but regain yourself. She leds you out of bunk, it was morning time now,your Auntie and you make it over to your family. Who was loading up on Oogi. When Ikki sees you.

"Hey Kashi!"she drops the items she was carrying to wave at you.

"Kashi!"Meelo runs over to you and gives you a tight hug almost knocking you over.

"Hey Meelo."you hug him back.

"Oh, my baby."Pema comes and gives you a motherly tight hug"You had me so worried, are you feeling better?"

"Yes mom, I am. Thank you auntie Kya"you thank your aunt

"You're welcome."

The rest of your family comes over to you happy to see you alright, your father was the last one. He checked you out to make sure you where fine."Good, now that your better, we bests be going to the air temples."

"Where is Korra?"you asks him, as you notice she was not around.

"She won't be coming with us."Tezin tells you.

"Why? I thought that was going to be part of her training? The spiritual part."

"Yes, well she has a new teacher to help her in that. So we will go as a family and see it."

"But..."you

"Come on, let's load up."Tezin tells you.

Your mother, and siblings go and get on Oogi. Everyone but you"Dad..."you call to him.

Tezin turns around to you"I want to stay here, with Korra. Please?"

"Kashi, I know you want too, but we have other important matters. We have to visit the temples of your grandfather. Doesn't that sound more exciting?"

"It does, but I would like to stay here. Besides this seems more like a trip for my siblings more so then me."

He understood what you meant, though you where raised in the airbending culture, what use would you have at the temples and also since you where not really related to them, this seem better for his children then you.

"...I can't leave you alone Kashi. You'll be injured"Tenzin.

"I'll be fine dad. I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself. Besides grandma will be here, so I won't really be left alone."You go and stand next to your grandma.

Tenzin looks at you then his mother"...Tezin, you know your daughter is right."Katara tells him.

"..."Tenzin exhales as he rubs his temples, first the Avatar now his eldest daughter not wanting to go. But seeing his mother was right, even if Tenzin did not want to leave you alone. Though it was more so out of fear considering what happen last time with Amon. And now with the Dark Spirits roaming and the way you where attacked last night. Did not help, but you seem just fine. He places his hands on your shoulders, you look up at your father waiting for him to say pulls you into a hug."Just be safe, alright?"

You smile on him"I will"

"I love you, very much."

"I love you too. Daddy"you tell him, he breaks it looking down at you as you look up at him.

His face then turns serious"But no boyfriends."

You roll your eyes, at what he said. With his blessings and your good-byes to your family. You and your grandmother watch as your family leaves with your auntie and uncle with them.

For some reason though you felt slightly scared as you watched your family fly away, you swallow a hard lump in your throat, your grandmother touches your back gently"Don't scared Kashi, the first step hard with your parents but it helps you grow. You and your father will be fine, he will grow during this time and you shall as well."

"Ok, grandma."she pulls you into a hug to comfort you.


	3. Chapter 3

At your grandma's home you where packing what you needed after being told that you guys would be heading to the spirit part of the South Pole. Double checking you had everything, you close your bag, and strap on your sleeping gear. It was weird, you had never done something like this before, going on an mission by yourself even with your friends, but without your family, with out your father. Your stomach started to knot, you wondered if they reached the air temple yet. They had to, having a good time, the best. You remember how your father would take the family to them years ago. You started to get choked up at this, tears started to come. But you wipe them away, you where a big girl now. You where going to help your best friend this time, not get in the way. Standing up proudly you turn around ready to leave. Only to be startled by your grandmother, who was standing right behind you.

"Ah, gran-gran, you frighten me"you calm down"Are the other's here yet?" Korra had told you that they would pick you up from Katara's place since it was on the way.

"Not yet"she smiles at you"I see you've packed, do you have everything?"

Looking at you back you nod your head, looking back her"Yes, I tripled checked to make sure, and added few extra supplies just incase. Just want to make sure that I am fully ready and prepared."

"I can see...your father's ways rubbed off on you."she smiles at you.

Hearing her say that, pain shot through your eyes as you downcast them. She saw this"...Yes"you bring them up with a smile."Do you think they made it safely?"

Katara could tell you where trying hard not sound worried she smiles at you warmly"I know they did."she then takes your hand in her fragile one, patting it gently, you look at her."It's ok to be afraid, it's normal. Don't doubt yourself, prove that you are stronger than you know. Things will be hard I will tell you, but they will get easier. Trust me at the end of all this, you will become a master in your own right. I can see it. You're slowly blooming into a beautiful lady. Keep your family's love close to you. Know your father and all of us are proud of you."she squeeze your hand tightly with affection.

You squeeze it back too, a tear rolls down your eye, you wipe it away as you smile tenderly at her"Thank you,gran-gran."

A knock came to the door"Kashi, it's me Mako. We're here."he says on the otherside.

"You better go and start your adventure."Katara embraces you in a hug. Which you hug her back, the two of go to the door opening it. Mako and Korra where standing there, they both greet your grandmother.

"Hello Master Katara"Korra bows to her.

"Hello Korra, hello Mako. My, seems more like field trip."she looks to see Korra's father, her uncle, the two twins and Bolin who was dressed in some sort of suit. On the back of a snowmobile. With the two twins in the side cart.

You look at and see as well. When you eyes landed Desna, he right back at you. Making you shiver, it was like he was looking right into your soul"Their coming?"you grumble in detest.

"Yeah"Korra does the same"Anyway, ready?"

"Yes, bye gran-gran"you hug her once more, Mako gets you two bags. Waving bye to Katara, she does the same, as Mako secures your things on back of the Camel Yak, that he was using as a form of transportation. Which you had to share with him, he helps you get on, once you where ready, you guys leave. You held on to Mako so you wouldn't fall off.

"So how are things with you and Korra?"you ask him.

"Things are good, nothing to worry about."he tells you with a smile.

"That's good to hear, I'm glad you two got together. You two make a good couple."you praise their relationship.

"Thanks, though sometimes she can be stubborn, though."he confess.

"But that's just Korra, I'm glad your patience with her because of it. Besides it fits you both, you can be too."you tease him, he chuckles a bit.

"Thanks, so what about you? What about Bolin?"he changes it onto you.

"Mako, I told you"you fluster at his question"We're just friends. Why do you have always to tease me!"

He couldn't help but laugh at this, he enjoyed doing this to you, everytime you would bring up about him a Korra. You always got so flustered your cheeks would puff out, as you freak out over it. It was true you had liked Bolin at one time, though he liked you. Neither of you acted on it, so the two of you remained close friends, he was your second best friend after Korra. Though others wanted the two of you to get together. But it just didn't happen, and you knew it never would. Which you where fine with.

"I'm just joking."he tells you still laughing"I know, besides he has his eyes on Water Princess over there."he gestures towards Eska, you look over at them quickly. It was true he did, it was plainly seen. It was weird though.

"I'm still shocked by that...she's sooo...blah"you stick out your tongue. Making Mako chuckle at your gesture.

"Jealous much?"

"Mako!"

He just laughs"Ok, ok sorry. So I'm surprised Tenzin allowed you to stay?"

"...Yeah, I know...it was hard for him...I didn't mean to hurt him...I just..."you didn't know what to say, you felt so guilty for choosing to come even though it was something you wanted to. You felt like a horrible daughter. The look he had on his face. Ever since the Amon issue, he has always been more overbearing with you. You knew it was because he was afraid that would happen again. Even if you had become much stronger, it just didn't go away.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You wanted to do something to make you stronger. I commend you for that. Not many others would do that. So don't feel like you've done something wrong. Trust me something tells me that Tenzin feels the same way."

"...I never thought of that."you think about it.

"So how is your firebending going?"

"Good, I practice everyday. I'm not up to your level just yet. Nor Korra's, but I'm getting there."you proudly tell him.

"That's good to hear. So still keeping track of me through the paper print outs?"

"Yep, don't worry I'll have your scrapbook of all your bust done, soon. I'm proud of you. You're the best at your job."you praise him with delight. You had always been proud of him since he had started working with Police Department under your cousin.

"Thanks. So when will you come by and bring me some lunch?"he jokes with you.

"I will soon, I promise."

"I'm hold you to that."he tells you, you and him laugh with eachother. Only to be interrupted when Korra's father suggested to find shelter for the night.

Finding a cave, everyone settles in, with the fire started you made soup for everyone to eat."Mmmmm, good as always Kashi"Korra praises your skills.

"I'll say, nothing like Kashi's cooking to knock off the chill"Bolin throws in.

You blush from his comment"Thank you..."handing a bowl to Tonraq.

"Thank you."he takes a sip and too was amazed by how delicious it was"My you are good, you will make a wonderful wife one day."he tells you. Making you blush more.

"Thank you, chef Unalaq."you bow your head to him in respect.

"I'll say, can't find many princess who can cook."Bolin throws in.

"Princess?"Unalaq and Tanraq look at you along with Desna and Eska both surprised but it did not show.

"...Yes"you admit"I am the granddaughter of Fire Lord Zuko, through his wife my grandmother Avani BeiFong. Sister of Toph BeiFong, who's daughter is Lin BeiFong."

"Really?...I've heard breifly about Princess Avani before. I heard she was a lovely woman...and you haven taken after very much."Unalaq smiles you, while he bows his head in respect to you"It is an honor to have you here princes Kashi."

"Please just Kashi, I'm a bit uncomfortable with others calling me that. Just Kashi."you give him modest smile.

"Don't be so modest about it. You fit the role as a princess."Unalaq tells you with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, but it's ok really."standing up as you take the pot off the fire"I'll go feed the animals outside. Enjoy."you bow to them as you leave.

Eska turns to her brother"It seems the fire nation girl is higher status, brother."

Desna looks at her"So it seems, she is fitting for the role."

"Yes that she. You two shall have wonderful children."Eska tells her brother. Causing Mako who over heard to spite out his food, he wipes his mouth looking at the twins.

"Awww, Mako"Bolin wipes off his brothers spit soup that was all over him.

Ouside you fed the animals the rest of the soup, patting Naga"There girl."she was eating her food then comes up licking you over and over again. Making you laugh. Seeing that the two where fed, you go back into the cave only to come in at the tail part of Tanraq's story and with an enraged Korra.

"I'm tired of you keeping things from me, for my protection. I am tired of you protecting me!"Korra storms off.

"Korra"her fathers out to her, but she did not turn around.

Looking the way your friend, you turn back to her distraught father. Going over to him, you place a comforting hand on arm, he looks at you. You give him solace smile. He places a hand on yours and smiles back.

"Thank you pri- I mean Kashi."Tonraq tells you.

"Trust me I understand, you did everything to protect your child. My father is the same way."Looking back the way Korra went"At times we don't see it, until our darkest time in our life."A flash back of your fight with your father went through your mind. A memory you wish not to have.

After resting, and when Korra came back everything packed, everyone heads out. Still riding with Mako, you just looked up at Korra. You knew all to well she was hurting from her father, but you also knew she needed to understand where he was coming from. Your thoughts where interrupted by Desna.

"Princess Kashi"his monotone voice calls to you, making you shiver and it was not due to the harsher winds. You look at him.

"Please just Kashi"you tell him through your uncomfortable smile"But yes Prince Desna?"

"...Is your ride enjoyable?"

"It's fine, thank you. Umm...how about your's?"

"It is fine as well, when this is all over have something to put into your possession, that I do believe you value well."

The way he said it creeped you out, you just gave him an uncomfortable smile. Seeing this Mako makes the Camel Yak go ahead. When you felt you where away from him, you exhale hard resting your forehead on the back of Mako.

"Thank you"you tell him.

"Sure, seems the Prince of Eeriness has a thing for you. It could work."he jokes with you, which earned him flick by you, only adding to his laughter. He then looks ahead and sees the where the heart of storm is"Where here"he informs the others, the harsh winds started to pick up, you couldn't see well, so you kept your face slightly buried int the back of Mako. Holding tighter to Mako so you wouldn't fall off.

Eerie growls and howls where heard in the cavern you guys entered. Causing Bolin to freak out"Oh this is bad!"the earthbender starts to panic.

"We must keep going."Unalaq tells everyone.

"Oh man I really don't like this."Bolin looks around still in a panic state

"Bolin, just stay calm"Mako tries to calm his brother down. But it was not really working."There's no reason to pa-Panic!" a dark spirit came out from the ground and attacked you and Mako. It grabbed hold of you, forcing you off, you scream as you hit the ground hard. Other dark spirits came and started to attack.

"Aaghh"you try to fight it, but it started to entangle you, dragging you off, you try to grip the snow but it was to strong."Kashi hold on!"Mako gets off and fights the spirits along with Korra, her father and uncle.

Unclipping your whip, you whip it at the spirit. Only for grab it, as it yanks you up high. That was alright, you regain yourself in mid-air as you punch fire at it, which it screeches at you, you land a bit hard on the snow, though you pick yourself up quickly. Looking at your opponent, with fierce eyes ready to take it on.

"..."you go and charge at it, using your phantom bending on your wipe as you strike the spirit, which caused it pain. You didn't stop, crackling your whip at it, it was quick, just as you where. It dodge most of your attacks, but you where to keep it bay, though you didn't see the one behind you, it used it tentacles as they wrap around you. Yanking you back, it started to drag you it, with it's mouth wide open. You struggle to get out. But it didn't work.

"Hold on."Tonraq comes to your aid, making an ice shield he was able to push the spirit back,making it loosen it's grip on you. You get up with his help"Are you alright?"

You nod your head quickly, only to hear screams of Korra, you turn and see her"Korra!"you hurry to her as dark spirit opened its mouth ready to eat her, only for Unalaq to use his water bending to some turn the spirit into light spirit, which it left. You still go over to her, helping her up"Are you alright?"you ask.

"Yeah"she tells you, hearing the sounds of Bolin everyone turns and see the twins along with Bolin come sliding down the slope though Bolin's suit was puffed up.

"Umm, can someone please deflate me?"he asks. Eska does so for him"Thank you."

You couldn't help but chuckle at him"Great, all of our gone."Mako frustrated from the attack by the spirits."Now what are we suppose to do?"

"There's only one thing to do"Tonraq"We have to turn back."

"No"Unalaq protest"The solstice is tonight we're so close."

"This is mission is too dangerous, we're leaving."Tonraq firmly says.

"No dad, you're leaving."Korra steps up to him, you gasp in the back.

"Korra..."you call to her hoping your tone of voice would change her mind. But it didn't. Looking at his daughter Tonraq could see his daughter did not want him there not wanting to argue but you could see the hurt in his eyes. He abide by her wish as he packs up to leave. You help him get the things on his snowmobile. Tonraq could see the hurt in your eyes, he places a hand on you. You look at him."I'm sooo sorry. I know she doesn't mean it. She's just..."you bite your lip as it quivers. He smiles at you like a father.

"It's alright, it's good Korra has a good level-headed friend like you."he tells you. You just nod your head and leave once Mako came over, making your way to Korra, she looks at you with upset yet irritated eyes.

"What did you say to him?"she demands from you.

"Just that you didn't mean it."you tell her"Korra, he's your father, you need to understand where he is coming from."you try to reason with her.

"All I understand is that he's hiding thing from me."she snaps back at you"And why are you taking his side? Huh, you know just as well as I do about parents holding secrets from you."you knew what she meant, and her words did sting. But she was upset to see it, you turn away from her. Mako comes he sees the look on your face while you walk away, he hopes on the back with Korra, while you had to ride with Unalaq.

Making it to forest that was encased in ice, you look on in awe at it, though it was beautiful it was also dangerous, Unalaq told Korra she would have to go in herself without the rest of you, though you and Mako protest but Unalaq told you two she needed to. Korra was hesitant at first but she went. You stood by Mako as you waited for Korra though still hurt by her words that did not stop you from being worried over her and wanting her to come out. Feeling a hand on you, you look and see it was Mako.

"She'll be fine"he tells you.

"..."you smile to yourself"I know..."

In just a few moments, a large blast of white light erupts form the center of the forest. It was so marvelous, everyone looked on in wonderment.

"It's so breath taking."you smile, hearing grunts, you look and see Korra coming."Korra!"you go and huge her, almost knocking her over.

"Whoa...hey Kashi."she hugs you back.

"Korra!"Bolin comes and hugs her, as you got out of the way just in time, only for Eska to use water bending and separate the two.

Unalaq comes over to her, as he tells her what good job she did and explain what is to happen next, Mako was last as he picks her up swinging her around. Placing her down, you couldn't help but smile.

"You never seem to amaze me."he praises her.

"Thanks, and sorry for before...everything was just really stressful. You too Kashi, I'm sorry for what I said."she apologizes to you and Mako."It's hard being the Avatar."

"It's alright. It can be hard being the Avatar's best friend."you wink at her, making the two of laugh.

"And being the Avatar's boyfriend"Mako throws in, which the three of you laugh about.

Getting back on transportation and leave the area, making it back to village. You got dropped off back to Katara's place. When you came home, she wasn't there. Though there was note, reading it, she had been called to heal. Smiling you place your things down, you relax smiling at yourself. For your first mission with everyone it wasn't that bad. Though you missed your father, you couldn't help but feel something bloom inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Dad, Mom, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, and everyone else._

_I hope that you all made it well to the temple, I know you're having a wonderful time relaxing and taking in the culture there. I can only imagine what Meelo is doing right now. Mom, I hope you're taking it easy and my siblings are not giving you any sort strife. But knowing them they are, auntie and uncle I miss you guys too. Uncle Bumi, I miss your stories and Auntie talking with you and laughing about our jokes. As for me, everything is just fine, Gran-Gran and I are doing well. It's nice to be spending time here. I've come up with a few more designs. They're turning out really great, I just have some sketches. But Gran-Gran said that she would help me get some fabric so that I can start soon. I had my first adventure with everyone, we had to help Korra open up the spirit portal here in the South. Boy, talk about fun. There are many dark spirits here, it's very hurtful to see them so angry. But I know Korra will do what she can. As for me, just doing the samething, practicing my bending and air bending movements. The South Pole is really nice here, thank you again dad for allowing me to stay. _

You stop yourself from writing, as you read over what you had on your paper. It sounded nice, and there was no way that it sounded you missed your family very much. Which was good, you wanted to avoid it as much as you could, though inside it pained you. Missing them, and not being with them, this was the longest you had been away from the. After your adventure with the others, you had a few injuries but your Grandma healed the. Still it was scary, but you would not want to ever admit it. You just couldn't you had to be strong like the others, prove to your father that you could do this on your own as well yourself.

Still though, you wanted to so badly write that down. Tears started to form in your eyes, but you wipe them away quickly when you heard a knock on your door. Quickly you get up"C-coming."you tell the visitor. You finish writing and sign your name to tuck it away as best you could. Getting up you go over to the door and open it. Standing there was Mako. He smiles at you.

"Hey Kashi."he greets you.

"Good morning Mako, what brings you here?"you asks him looking around then back him"Where's Korra?"

"Oh, she had somethings to do with her uncle...hey you ok?"he asks you looking at you with a concern look.

"Yes, I'm fine."you quickly tell him."So, again what brings you here?"

"Nothing really, just thought you would like to get in some practice and maybe walk about the village."he thumbs over his shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Let me just leave a note for my Gran-Gran."you tell him as you turn back, gesturing for him to come in. Which he does, finding a piece of paper you start writing"So what will be working on today?"

"Nothing really, just a few basics, would like to see how good you have gotten."he tells you looking around.

"Ok. There"you finish the note, placing it on the center table, you go over to him"Ready"you tell him with a confident smile.

He looks at you and smiles"Alright let's go."

The two of you leave, finding a place to practice he stands across from you a couple of feet away. Getting ready he looks at you, you get ready as well"..."you both look at eachother intensely. The second he pushes off, you do the samething, he throws a couple of fire jabs at you, which you dodge just in time. You come back with burst of fire kicks, which he dodges with ease.

He fires a blast at you, you deflect it with fire blast of your own, though not as strong as Mako. Which you got shot back, hitting the snow hard. But that didn't stop you, you get up quickly and calm yourself, and start shooting fire blast after fire blast, but Mako was able to counter it, he swipes down low and firebends, causing you trip and fall again. Still keeping your cool, you get back up, only to quickly move when Mako then shot lighting at you.

Your heart started racing, you just dodge his attack of lighting. You really hated when he did that, you felt it was soo unfair when used that on you. But you did always tell him to not go easy on you. Something you always regretted. Looking for an opening, you find one, calming yourself down you use your phantom bending and shoot a heat wave at him, which hit him sending him back. At the sametime almost burning him. A smirk comes to your face, not wasting time,you go after him before he could get up and shot a fire kick at him. But he recovers and blast it back. He shot his lighting at you again and again. Putting you on the run, at this point you wished to be a water bender at least you would have some sort of advantage, thinking about this, caused you not pay attention to what was happening, that you slipped on the snow.

Seeing this Mako, does three strong fire blast at you. Getting up quickly, but not quick enough the fire blast hit you and you get blasted back down. Laying there in the snow, cursing yourself as well Mako that he was going to hard mumbling under your breath. Mako stands over you, looking down at your pouting angry face. He smirks at you like he always did when he won, which was all the time.

You narrow your eyes at him and look away giving him a raspberry, he laughs at this, holding out his hand to help you up. Not wanting to take it, but you do so anyway.

"Not, bad but you ne-"Mako tells you only for you throw a snowball in face, making him shut up. You started to burst out laughing at him. Mako wipes the snow off his face slowly, while you continued to laugh at him in the background. Caught up in your laughter you did not realize Mako was gathering up snow and forming it into a few snowballs, until he threw one at you. He started to laugh at you as well."What's wrong? I thought it was suppose to be funny?"he mocks you.

You raise your body temperature melting the snow off your face, huffing at him just as you where to say something he throws another at you. You just melt it looking at him a bit irritated by what he was doing. He gives you a smuggling playful look, as he tossed up a snowball catching it again waiting for you to make a move.

Looking at him, you knew where this was headed, slowly stepping back, he watches your every step. Both of you kept your eyes on the other one, as if a mental countdown was happening. The second you moved, he launches a snowball at you, which you dodge, rolling on the snow, you quickly as you could grab some snow and hurry to make it into a ball, only to be barred with his in the back. You started laughing at this, as he kept throwing them. Getting up you race away from him, throwing the only one you had in possession, it missed him. You tried to shield yourself from his barrage attack on you. But there as no luck.

Mako laughs heartily, pegging you no matter what, you screamed at him playfully. You started to run zigzag, which messed up his aim just a bit, but he still kept going. Caught up in all the fun, he didn't realize you where closing in on him till it was to late, and you tackle him to the ground, which caused the two of you slide down a small hill, he held onto you so you wouldn't hurt yourself. Coming to the bottom, you both covered in snow, look at eachother and laugh. Brushing the snow off, as you just melt the rest, off of you.

"Well, I would say that was intresting."Mako tells you standing up, he helps you up as well. You dust yourself off more, looking at him.

"I'll say. I might not be good at getting in firebending. But at least I can surprise you."you tell him still laughing through breaths.

"That is true, you do have a way of always surprising me."he admits to you.

You shrug your shoulders like it was nothing"What can I say."you tell him cockily.

He looks at you rolling his eyes, he had to admit you had come along way since he first meet, the timid girl to the now bolder one, you didn't really hold back what you thought or felt, but you still where warm and kind."Don't get cocky."he nudges you, making you laugh more."So, thinking about your family weren't you?"he brings up.

You stop laughing going quiet, he was dead on. Nodding your head to show he was right, he looks at you."Remember, I am detective."he tells you playfully.

Realizing this you smile to yourself"I've got to stop forgetting that."you tell him, looking up at him"But, yes I was thinking about my family. I was writing a letter to them, I was about to something in there, that I know will make my dad worry. So I stopped myself."you tell him as you start to play your fingers"I...want to prove to him, that I am just as strong. And that I am not scared about what is happening. I can do this, he doesn't need to worry, about me."you start to tear up as you admit to Mako. Mako stayed quiet as he listen to you. He saw you trying to stand tall. Even if you where trembling, he puts a comforting arm around you pulling you into a sideways hug.

"Look, if you can't really tell your dad how you feel on these adventures, then...come and talk to me. But remember Kashi...you are getting stronger, no matter how you look at it."he tells you firmly"Remember you always surprise me, that's your strength. Ok?"

You look up at him, he smiles down at you warmly. You give him one back."...Ok."

He hugs you once more"Let's go head into town."he tells you, as he starts to walk back up the small hill, you follow him. Though start to run and pass him"Come on, you're slow."you yell to him playfully, Mako just chuckles to himself as he hurries after you.

The two of you make into the village only to find hostility between the North and the South. Which made you uncomfortable. Feeling unsettled you, excused yourself from Mako, as you hurried back home to your Gran-Gran.

Bursting through the door of your Grandma's home"Gran-Gran!"you call for her frantically, looking around there was no sign of her at all your heart stopped. Hoping nothing happened to her, you turn around quickly to almost bump right into her.

She catches you"Whoa, Kashi, are you alright?"she asks you looking you over.

Seeing her, calmed you down"Yes, I'm fine Gran-Gran. I am now."you tell her through breaths, she has you sit down to help you calm more. Katara squeezes your hands tenderly"What's wrong Kashi?"

You look at your grandmother"...Have you heard what has been happening in town?"

She looks at you understanding"Yes, the North has come here...everyone is very upset at it."

"I know...gran-gran...are things going to be alright?"you asks her worried, she looks at you. And smiles to reassure you.

"Have faith."she tells you patting your hands. You smile at her, hugging her.

"Alright..."you tell her.

"Now, how about some dinner?"she gets up, you help her."It's been awhile since we last cooked together."

"Yes it has."you agree with her, as the two of you go the kitchen.

The next morning, while you slept a knock came to the door, not wanting to be rude you get up and groggily make your way over to it. Opening it surprised to find, Desna there. Which frightfully woke you up.

"Yep!"you freak out, but try to regain yourself."Prince Desna...what a...ummm...surprise."you tell him trying not sound rude.

He just looks at you with his eerie stoic look, sending chills down your spine"Yes, good morning Princess Kashi of the Fire Nation."he formally greets you, much to your dislike."It seems you have woken up, would join us this morning, for a stimulating stroll?"

You look at him like he was crazy but did your best to try and hide it. Not wanting to be rude, you nod your head to him"L-let me go change, and leave a note for my Grand-gran."you tell him shutting the door.

Outside Desna turns and looks at his sister, as she looked back with seem like a happy look. The door opens back up, Desna turns back to you, dressed in your clothes."Ok...ready"you tell him. With a uncomfortable smile.

He looks at you up and down"Very well...come."he turns and walks over to his sister. You greet her, as she does you eerily. The three of you walk it was quiet. This was so uncomfortable, that was until Desna dug into his sleeve and pulled out your sketchbook.

"This is of belongs to you, you left it during the festival."Desna tells you, you take your book back surprised he had it.

"Thank you."you thank him, as you hold onto it.

It was still uncomfortably quiet with the two of you"Do you enjoy this early walk?"he asks you.

"It's nice...yes"you tell.

"That is...good to hear."he looks at you, you just smile as best you could, though wishing inside you could just leave or run away. You really felt unpleasant with the two of them, though mainly the prince. Knowing his affections towards you, wishing hard for someone to come and save you, which happened.

"Kashi, there you are."Asami calls to you, you look at her, and sigh happily, she comes over to the three of you.

"Morning Asami."you rush over almost knocking her over.

"Morning...Kashi"Asami looks unsure what was going on."Umm...if your not doing an-"

You cut her off"Yes, come on."you grab her and pull her along. She looks back over the twins then down at you.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally away from Korra's dismal cousin and his twin, thanks to Asami who soon figured out why you grabbed hold of her so fast. The two of you make you way to the Palace to meet with Varrick a Southern Water Tribe business man who was helping Asami get her company back up and running so that she could sign some papers. Mako and Bolin where also there waiting as well, the two of you come in and wait for Varrick but he did not show.

"Where is Varrick?"Asami asks slightly impatience"We should have closed our deal an hour ago."

Bolin who was louging on the couch with Pabu, he looks at Asami cheerfully"Would you relax, this place is great."he tells her"And the best place about it is, Eska doesn't know I'm here."he happily says.

That was until the doors open up reliving Eska and her brother Desena which sent chills while Bolin jumps bug-eyed while trying to smile. Pabu jumps off him and goes over to you, while you stood with Mako.

"I wasn't hiding..."Bolin tells Eska while his voice trembles."Hi...H-hey..."

Eska looks at him with her usual grim expression"I am not on the hunt for you...currently."she tells him, you guys watch as the guards came in the room and started to look around.

"We hunt for Varrick"Desna tells the four of you"Our father wish him to stand trial."

"What did he do?"Asami inquires.

"He is a traitor to the water tribe"Eska tells her"As is our aunt and uncle."

This came to a shock to all of you."What?"Asami

"Korra's parents were arrested?!"Mako asks in disbelief.

"Yes...your powers of deduction are impressive"Desna says to Mako, though you guys couldn't tell from his deadpan tone of voice if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Yeah, he's a cop."Bolin boastful says.

"How are they traitors?"you asks in disbelief as well.

The twins look at you."They are."was all they said to you.

"He's not here."The guards go over to the twins after they finished their search.

"Very well, Desna let us continue our search elsewhere."Eska tells her brother as they take their leave only for Desna to stop and turn around to you.

You tense up though try not to look comfortable. Though it was hard with his bleak look upon you, it felt like the air was just sucked from you"...Princess Kashi"he makes his way over to you, almost in your face, which you stepped back being a kind person, you force yourself to smile."...The scent on you is very stimulating...may you enjoy your time..."with that he leaves, while Bolin was forced to bow to Eska as she leaves.

Once they where going you exhale hard sitting down hard on the couch, burying your face in your hands, you knew in truth you could not stand that guy he always made your skin crawl, no matter what. Feeling a hand on you, looking to find Mako who gives you warm smile, you smile back him standing up.

"Bolin you need to be honest with her, tell her how you feel."Asami assertly tells him. She then turns you"And you need to do the same as well. Be honest with Desna too."

"..."You clam up looking away knowing she was right.

"Honesty is for fool kids."a eccentric muffled voice say.

You four look around"Varrick?"Bolin was wondering where he was.

"If you want to ditch this girl and guy, then make yourself scares, make yourself disappear, like I did."Varrick tells you two, you guys still around for any sign of him, but didn't see him at all.

"Where are you?"Asami questions him.

"Somewhere will Unalaq will never find me."Varrick then opens up the jaws of a stuffed platypus bear, popping his head out"Inside Ping-Ping! How we doing?"

The four of you walk over to him, you look at him weirdly wondering why he was inside it, but decided it was best not to ask."You come out now, the cost is clear."

"No, not until I absolutely know it 157 percent safe."Varrick tells him, next thing a female hand comes from the side with a teacup he takes it from her"Ahh..thank you Zhu Li."

"You have your assistant in there with you?"Asami makes light of it, smiling a bit in amusement.

"Zhu Li never leaves my side."Verrick tells her, as he takes a sip of his tea only to spit it out."You forgot the honey!"he yells to her.

"Sorry sir."Zhu Li apologizes."There none in here."

"No honey!"Verrick annoyingly says"We're in a bear for crying outloud!"

"Umm..."you roll your eyes.

"I'm going to go see how Korra's doing."Mako tells the others. Realizing you did not want to be here just incase Desna came back you hurry up after Mako.

"I'll go with you!"you tell him latching onto his arm. Almost knocking him down, but he regains himself and allows you to come, Pabu stayed back with Bolin and Asami.

You and Mako leave the palace, though you where scoping the area for signs of the twins. You kinda of wished everyone here didn't wear shades of blue. Making it much harder for you. When you thought you saw him, it made you jump a bit as you hid. Mako walks over to you, and pulls you up.

"Though I find this amusing, as can be. It is starting to get trying."he tells you helping you stand up straight."You're going to have to tell him, you don't like him."

"I thought my uncomfortable smile said it all."you tell him.

"Kashi, all your smiles look too nice."Mako bluntly tells you, you look at him. He looks back at you with a fixed expression. You knew he was right, you slump down.

"I can't help it...how mean must I be? I don't want to be...to mean."you say the last part yourself, but heard it.

He places an hand on you, you look up at him dolefully. He knew what you meant, thinking about when you where under control by Amon. A whole different side of you had come that day, never had you felt so much rage or knew so much was bottled away. Never did you realize how much you locked away or try to keep it bay. You vowed never to let that side out of you, it scared you greatly, knowing what it was you could.

"...There is a difference, you know that?"he tells you.

You slowly nod your head"I know...I just..."you exhale. He pulls you into a side hug. Making you smile to yourself.

"Mako! Kashi!"Korra calls to the two of you, both of you see her and hurry over. Mako hugs her tightly as Korra grips onto him, you see she was still hurting as well worried over her parents. The two of them let go, Mako looks at her concerned.

"We heard what happen, are you ok?"Mako asks her.

Korra shakes her head"No, but uncle said he has a good judge that be fair...it doesn't sound right...my father and mother? I don't believe it."

"It doesn't sound right either..."you tell her, she looks at you"Your parents are so kind, but we have to think positive, I'm sure things will turn out for the better for them."

"When is trial?"Mako asks.

"In an hour, we better hurry."Korra tells the two of you, she was in a frantic like state over her parents but she kept calm even with her worried disposition written all over, getting on the back of Naga the three of you head off to the courthouse. Arriving just in time, making your to the trail. Korra had to be ushered up there since she had to take part in it, you and Mako stood by her side. As the trail commenced.

Your eyes went over to Korra's parents who sat there with chains around their wrist, your heart just broke at the sight. Never could you imagine seeing your family like that, you knew it was hard for Korra seeing them like this so helpless. But then again you did understand, after the issue with Amon, so you understand well what it was like to see your family being helpless. You kept your fingers crossed that it would turn out well. The judge allowed Unaloq to speak, which he told his side of the story, how he was taken out of his room by the rebals and thankful that Korra came just in time to save him. Next came Korra, she answer what the Judge was asking, listening to the questions he threw at her, something didn't sound right. He wouldn't let her fully explains.

Pulling on Mako's arm, he leans down as you whisper to him"Something doesn't sound right..."you tell him. He looks at you, you where serious about this he saw it. He looks back at the trail as it finished taking place though a few times Bolin interrupted it. After a few more questions, the Judge made his leave and said he would return with his verdict.

Korra went over by her uncle, while you Mako left to sit among the others. As the two of you made your way, you saw Desna. Not sure what to do, you use your phantom bending and melt a hole big enough to fit you, grabbing Mako you pull him back to he block it.

"He-Hey"he tells you. You tell him to be quiet, peeking out as you see Desna walk by looking around for you. He looks up at Mako who looks back down him unfazed. While Desna does the same, the prince than leaves. You waited just a bit more. Once he was gone, you come out. Exhaling hard, you slide down and bury yourself face in your knees, Mako leans over you. He was about to say something but you use your finger and press it up against his lips.

"Don't...just don't."you tell him. Mako only laughs a bit. Which annoyed you.

Finding Asami though no Bolin, you and Mako sit with her, the judge comes back as he announces his verdict, Korra's mother was free, though her father and the others where not. They where sentence to execution. Causing everyone to gasp, you look at Korra who was upset more so.

"Korra..."you where just about to go to her, when Mako grabs you back. You look at him demanding him to let you go, but just looked back at the trail., You felt his grip on you tighten.

As commotion started in the court, Unaloq went to the judge and talked with him, asking him to not make their sentence so harsh. So the judge said he would have them sent to prison for the rest of their lives, a slight relief for others. But something still did not sit right. Mako's grip on you loosen, leaving with you red mark. He realized this and looks.

"Sorry Kashi."he apologizes to you.

Rubbing your wrist you nod your head accepting his apology. Looking back you see as Tonraq and the other rebels where lead away. Once they where gone everyone exit the courtroom. You go with Mako and Asami, making your back to the room where Verrick was still hidden in his hiding place along with his assistant.

"Poor Korra, I really hope her mother is doing alright."you tell the others as you lean up against the platypus bear.

"I know..."Asami agrees with you. Both of you sigh thinking about what happened with your families which where on the same lines with what Korra was going through though, each one was different. Mako looks at the two sulking young woman. He clears his throat.

"Hey, hey you."Varrick calls t you, you look at him. He grins at you.

"Yes?"you arch an eyebrow at him, wondering what this eccentric man wanted.

"So, heard you're a princess? Is that true?"

"...Yes, and how did you hear about that?"

"I have my ways of gaining information about things."

You look at the bell of the creature, then back at him."Let me guess your assistant told you?"

"...You're a very sharp child. So what's a princess doing here, why aren't you in the Fire Nation?"he asks, though it more so sounded like a demand.

"Why do you need to know?"

"No reason really, just talking. So...since you're a princess what are the pos-"he was cut off by Korra who came bursting through the doors enraged.

"Unaloq is a liar and a traitor."Korra explodes telling everyone.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you from the get-go."Verrick jumps in.

"What happend?"Mako asks the upset Avatar.

"I found out the truth about my dad's banishment. Unaloq hired the barbarians to attack the tribe. Then he told them to hide in Spirit Forest knowing my dad would go after them."

"Unaloq, wanted your dad out of the way so he could become Chef."Mako sums it up. He then looks at you"You where right Kashi."

"I knew something wasn't right."you tell Korra, she looks at you.

"What do you mean?"Korra looks from you to Mako.

Mussing up the courage you speak."Something just wasn't sitting right with me. Things just didn't seem to add up, at the trial, the way the judge was asking you questions after questions, you never got a chance to full explain. I didn't know if I should have said something. I'm really sorry Korra."

"It's fine, it's not your fault."she accepts your apology."Everything was set-up even this whole trial...I'm busting father out of jail...I'm going to need your help."she asks everyone, looking at your friend you could see she was serious about this and she not at all going to back away from it.

"You do realize, once you do this there is not turning back."Mako calmly tells her.

But Korra already had her mind made up"I know...will you help me or not?"

"Of course I will."Mako tells her.

"Me too."Asami agrees as well.

"Count me in!"Verrick raises his paw.

Korra than looks at you"Kashi, you don't have too, I don't want you to get you into trouble."she tells you."I don't want you to put your family in any danger."

You knew she was talking about your Gran-Gran. Being a residence and all she too could be thrown in jail if the others knew. You hated being at this crossroad, having to decide. It was the same when you first meet Korra when had decided to leave the island on your own for the first time. Going against your father's wishes, and you did decide to stay here with Korra to help her again going against your father. Your family. And the same again, you couldn't risk your Gran-Gran getting into trouble, you could only imagine how your father would act if he found out. Swallowing hard, you felt a gentle hand on your shoulder, you look up to find Asami there, she smiles at you tenderly. Understanding.

Before you could say anything, the doors open to the room. And to everyone's surprise was Bolin and Pabu standing there in almost identical water tribe robes that the twins wear, and their hair style was pretty much the same.

"...I don't even want to know."Mako tells his younger brother.

"I'm guess the break up with Eska didn't go well."Asami asks the gloomy upset earthbender.

"No, no the honest thing worked great."Bolin tells her"So great, that we're getting married!"he lashes at her.

"Sorry..."Asami apologizes to him.

"I'm pretty sure that the guy is suppose to give the girl the betrothal necklace."Korra tells him, trying not to laugh.

"Well, then I guess Eska didn't get the memo."Bolin upsetting tells her.

"I know this is not the time, but Bolin...those shades of blue really are not your color."you tell him, he grunts and looks at you.

"The only way to deal with crazy women is to leave big and leave fast."Varrick tells him."Lucky for you Varrick's got your back. Now listen close, gather around Ping Ping." Everyone starts to gather around him as he starts to tell everyone his plan. You do as well, only to be stopped by Korra.

"Kashi, it's best that you don't get involved. Go back to your grandma."Korra tells you, you stood there stun. She turns about around as she moves in closer to hear the plan.

Leaving the room, you make your through the village. Your mind was so unsettled, you wanted to help Korra and the others save her father. You wanted to be apart of the team, do your part. Understanding Korra's reasoning to not have you be apart of it was admirable, she was just looking out for you. Which she always seem to do. It felt like your father again. As you make your way back to your grandma's home. Thinking about what the precautions could be. You ball up your fist, and without a second thought you turn back around.

Making your way to the docks you see a Northern guard, you crouch down as you watch him and the others talking making light of everything. You narrow your eyes sharply, focused. Taking out your wipe, you get up from your spot and go attacking them before they could do anything leaving only one standing. Using your wipe, you tie them up. Yanking them to the ground as you stand over them with a malevolent look casted down upon them. They dare not move, as you pull them closer to you.

With your free hand you form your phantom bending."Let me tell you something..."you pull him closer as he whines a bit.

On the boat, with the guard water bending you to Varricks yacht, you had a fire blade pointed at the guard as you cracked your whip in the back threatening, making him flinch. Seeing the yacht up ahead. You tell the guard to go faster when you saw the plane being launched from it, looking up ahead you see they where headed for a armored ship. Knowing that had to be Korra. Yell for the guard to faster. Which he does, once the two of you reach after the plan e crashes, you order him to propel you up, which he does. Taking out your whip, you fling it as the tip wraps around the railing, you turn and do a fire bend kick blast at the guard destroying the boat and knocking him into the water. Swing you're self up, you see that Korra has already started to fight off the the guards with her father out and the rest with them.

"Korra!"you yell to her, as you run into the fight, she heard you and looks surprised at your presence. The other guards see you as well, some go to engage you in combat. Using their waterbending to attack you, which you where able to easily dodge, with your whip you use it to grab a few and yank them to you, which you would follow through with a either a kick in the face, or a knee or a elbow in the face. Which caught the guards off guard, you push your way to Korra the others, using your fire bending to blast them back. You finally make your way to the others. You give Korra a smirk, which still in shock you where but smiles back at you.

The guards still there, started to attack you guys"Let's move!"Korra tells everyone, the lot of you hurry up and get off the ship back on the yacht. With that Varrick speeds away from them.

Away from the prison ship, and out of their sight. Varrick slows the yacht down. Still feeling the rush after what happen, you sit down as you watch Korra talk with her fahter. You couldn't help but smile at this, seeing them both reunited, made you think of your father, your smile went away replacing it a slight grim look.

"So where was that action when we train?"Mako comes to you, you look up at him.

"...I can't show you everything..."you slightly chuckle, he does the same, you both look at Korra and her father. The gloominess came back in your eyes"..."

Only to be snapped out of it by Tonraq, getting up you go over to him."Yes, sir?"next thing he hugs you tightly like your father would do. You couldn't help but hug him back burying your face in his chest. You wished your father was here to hug you like this. Tonraq could feel you shaking like a leaf. He smiles softly, you exhale deeply. Breaking the hug you look up at him, he smiles down at you.

"Thank you, Kashi."he tells you.

You smile at him with respectful nod"You're welcome..."

"Your father would be proud at what you just did today."he tells you. You blush at what he said.

"Well, we need to go."Tonraq tells his group, they nod and agree. Just as they leave, you realized something and run over to him. You ask Tonraq to give something to your Gran-Gran. Which he agreed he would. With that you watch them leave, waving bye to them.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally arriving back home to Republic City, Varrick's yacht docks, everyone gets off. It was good to be back home, you couldn't help but smile being back. Coming off you see your cousin, Chief Lin Bei Fong talking with Korra.

"Lin!"you leap off the ramp and run over to her, she sees you coming and before she could get ready you hug her tightly. Happy to see her.

"Whoa there kido."She was able to keep herself from falling over, she pats your back. Looking around she realized you where not with Tenzin looking down at you."Kashi? Where's Tenzin and the others? I thought you guys where to go Air Temples?"

Hearing that, you sulk down casting your eyes down, but come back up with some confidence in your eyes you look at her."I decided to stay with Korra and help out."

She looks at you at first it seemed upset, but that went away with a look of pride."You did you? Well."she smirks at you"Starting your own adventure."

You smile at her, happy she understood."Yes."

"Good, about time. Anyway."She turns to Mako"Mako I want you back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight, and I need you there so things don't get out of hand."she tells him.

"I'm all yours"Mako tells her firmly.

"I'll be there too, the people of the South need to know that Avatar the is on their side against the Northern invaders."Korra tells her, you look at her she was adamant about this.

"Korra, are you sure this is a good idea?"you ask her, she looks at you.

"Great that will calm them down."Lin tells her sarcastically, she then walks off."Kashi, since no one is on the island, you'll be staying with me."she tells you.

"Alright"you tell her as she walks off"Hey guys I'm going to go back to my cousin's place alright?"you tell them as you walk off leaving them.

They say their good-byes as you leave"And Korra"you call to her, she looks at you"Try not to do anything brash alright."with that you leave them.

Making it home to Lin's place, it was descent size. Nothing really special, though it did have a area where she was able to train in her earthbending. Her room was not to far, and then there was yours. Which was a good size, she allowed you to do it your way. So with your creativity, you made it all your own. Having a few of your designs on the wall, as well a few small protypes of her clothing ideas as well. You kept it pretty clean, infact you kept this whole place clean whenever you came over.

You sigh to yourself, thinking back to what you gave Korra's father, hoping that he would find some way to give to your grandmother. There it was again that pit in your stomach. Shaking your head to get away from that thinking, you make you to the kitchen, knowing Lin and hearing about the Southern Water protest she would be here and leave. So you decided to make her something to eat, once in the kitchen you look to see if you find anything but there was nothing really. Sighing, while rolling your eyes at your cousin's way of living.

Looking around you find a jar, opening it to take out some money, she always told you it was in here if you ever needed anything, though you could easily get anything being her cousin and the fact your other cousin Iroh sent you a seal that represented your status to allow you to get anything as well, you prefer to just do things how you use to. Even so others would give you what you wanted, getting enough money you leave.

Walking along the streets, others greet you, which you do the same. It was such a nice day, though you could feel the tension in the air due to what was happening. Passing the Southern Tribe Cultural Center. There where police figures setting up and blocking areas, you see your cousin Lin there along with Mako dressed back in his uniform. Stopping you watch as people had gathered around. Looking up at the Center, you had been in there a few times, your father brought you and siblings there. Those where good time, but now it was different it was being guarded like some sort of fortress, understanding why, but wishing it didn't have to be like this.

"Kashi!Kashi!"Lin calls to you, snapping you out of your thoughts, you look and see her coming over."What are you doing here?"

You look up at her"I'm on my way to buy somethings for dinner."you tell her while still looking at what was happening."Is all this really necessary?"

She looks at the setup as well, then back to you"Yep, don't want anything to happen. But I won't be able to come home for dinner."she tells you, before you could say anything she leaves having to go back as she yells at one of her men to do something.

Not wanting to distract her, you leave. Since she wasn't coming home, you decided to still make her dinner and Mako who was there getting a feeling he would not be able to go home. Finally reaching the store you mostly shop at, you go in as the store owner greets you. Finding what you needed, and thanking them while they give you something extra you leave, though this way you take a different route back home. Holding two bags, passing City Hall. Stopping you look at the building, it stood there as beckon of strength, yet it didn't feel like it. What was going to happen, gripping your bags more and continue your way back home. Just as you reach your block, someone calls to you. Stopping you see Korra on Naga as she rides over to you.

"Hey Kashi"she greets you friendly, getting down she helps you with the bags.

"Thanks"you thank her.

"No problem."

The two of you along with Naga make it Lin's apartment building. Though Naga had to stay outside, Korra comes up, opening the door the two of you put the bags down. And she helps you unload.

"So, how is everything going Korra?"you asks her.

"Fine, all the Southerns are ready for the peaceful protest tonight."she tells you tossing you some veggies.

"That's good to hear, I know everything will go well."you tell her as you start to take down some cutting boards.

It became quiet with the two of you, as you tie your apron on, taking out a knife something just wasn't right. Korra was itching to asks you something, sighing you turn to her."Ok, what is it Korra?"you asks her.

She just smiles at you, but you did not return it. Seeing this she drops it"Look, Kashi I was wondering if...you could be part of the protest to night, you know come and walk with us."You look at her a bit shocked"Because you know it would to support your grandmother, since she is your grandmother and from the Southern Tribe, as is Tenzin and your sisters and brothers. Thus making you one in a way. What do you say? I could really use it, also you are a Fire Nation princess, so it would look even better."

You couldn't believe she just said that, asking you to join her, but what rang out the most was when she said Fire Nation Princess. She had you at family, but throwing in your linage, that was a bit over. Narrowing your eyes upsettingly, she saw this though she felt bad she still stood her ground."Korra, I'm not going to join. Besides I told Lin I would be safe."

"But Kashi, please. I really need you."she pleads a bit you.

"I understand, but I don't want to be there just because I am of some form of royalty. That's unfair."you tell her, she realized what you meant.

"But Kashi, just think off all the good you will be do-"

You cut her off"I said no, Korra. I'm sorry I can't help, but if you don't mind I need to get started on dinner."you tell her as you take out some veggies and cut the. Korra let her temper get the better of her.

"Fine then!"she snaps at you, with that she storms out, slamming down door. Causing items to fall and break. Shaking your head at her childish behavior. As you cut the veggie irritatedly.

Night came, and the protest had begun. Holding to boxes that held food for both Lin and Mako, you look around for any sign of them both. Looking at the Southerns walking holding lotus candles following Korra who was rode on Naga proudly. She was serious about this. Though you felt bad for not helping her, you had your reasons why, and she just had to understand that, not get upset at everyone who went against her. But that was her, she was just driven. Signing to yourself, you make your through looking for either Mako or Lin. Seeing a few guards, you asks them where you could find Mako or Lin. They where able to point you into the direction of Mako, who was station in back of the building. Looking around it was a bit dark but still well lite, seeing him you smile.

"Mako!"you call to him happily, hearing you he turns around alarmed you where here. Making your way to him with your smile still on, you hand him his dinner."Here you go."

"Kashi, what are you doing here?"he asks you sternly, as he looked around then back to you.

"I came to give you and Lin dinner."you tell him like it was nothing.

He takes the box from you, but his stoic look didn't change"I appreciate it, but you shouldn't be here. Something could happen."

"I'll be alright, besides I'm just in and out. So I won't be here for to long. Here"you hand him his drink which he takes, you though ignored his angered face. You just kept your smile on, which soon he caved into.

He shakes his head and smirks at you"Alright."opening his dinner, as the smell reaches him, the steam comes up"Mmmmm, smells good, thanks Kashi. Always looking out for me."he tells you.

"Someone has too."you tell him, looking through the alley as you watch the protest."I don't think this is a good idea."

"I know. Let's just hope nothing happens."he tells you. Nodding your head you agree.

As the two of you look, unaware of two men coming from out of a building, they look at the two of you as they try to flee only for one of them to step on a can making you a Mako turn around and see them.

"Hey stop!"Mako yells to them, he thrush his dinner to you"Republic City Police!"he chases after them, placing the food down and go with him.

"Mako!"you call after him, as he chases the men, one of them pull out something and next thing the building exploded, Mako was able to firebend it with ease, next thing the Southern Water Tribe building exploded. Mako runs after the guys trying to stop them, but they get away. Though one of them drops the device they used, Mako picks it up looking at it. When he realized, you"Kashi!"he springs back to where he left you. He calls for you, but go nothing, the smoke made it hard for him to see. Waving the smoke as best he could, he calls for you again, only to trip over something, looking closely he sees it was someone, next to them was scattered food. It then hit him who it was was. Getting up and hurrying over to them frantically he turns them around and finds you, just barely awake. You moan as he moves you, only for you to whine in pain. He looks over you, and sees the damage you had sustain from the blast, it wasn't that bad, you must have deflected some of the blast though not enough."Hang on Kashi!"he picks you up, and runs off with you.

Ramming through the crowd, he looks for Lin, when he spots her"Lin!"he yells to her. Hearing his call, she turns around already aggrivated on what just happen and trying to keep the crowd at bay, but it changed the second she saw you Mako's arms. Wasting no time she hurries over to her younger cousin"What happen?"Lin demands to the firebender.

"I'm not sure but, I know it happened during the explosion."Mako tells her. Before Lin could say anything, Korra comes barging over just as she was about to say something she saw. Just seeing you adding more to her fury, she turns to the Southerns.

"Look at what the Northers did, they attack the princess of the Fire Nation!"she protest to everyone, as her voice booms for all to hear even through the commotions.

Lin aggressively grabs hold of her, turning Korra around she gives Korra a sharp look"Don't you dare drag Kashi into this!"she hisses at her. She then turns to Mako"Mako, get her to the hospital right now!"

Mako nods his head"On it Chief."he then pushes his way through, the crowd with you, gripping onto you tightly."Hang on, Kashi."he tells you.

*...My head*your mind echos, as your eyes slightly twitch but slowly start to open up, blinking a few times before you vision became a little bit better though it was a bit hazy, looking around the room. Realizing it was not your room, no it was a hospital. Jerking up quickly"Mak-ahhhhh", only to grab your shoulder from the pain you felt there, along with your side.

"Whoa."someone tells you, as they gentle help you sit up straight, you look at them. It was a nurse, she smiles at you kindly."You must be careful."she tells you, next thing she takes out some water, water bending it to heal you. It felt nice almost like your grandmother. She stops after a few minutes"There."

"Thank you."you thank her, looking around, when your eyes landed on your reflection, looking at yourself to see your forehead was wrapped up, along with your shoulder and your side."..."

"I'll go let Chief Bei Fong know you have woken up."she tells you and leaves.

Thinking back to what happen to you, only to hear the sound of running heels. Just as you look the door swings open and Asami was standing there, with a look of relief on her face she happily sighs seeing you alright."You're alright."she tells you, walking over to you and hugs you carefully.

"Yes, thank you."you tell her. She breaks it looking at you.

"Are you feeling alright?"she asks you concerned. You just nod your head."That's good to hear, you had us all worried. Mako and Korra told us what happen."

"Everything is really a blur...wait...Mako...what about Mako!"you started to panic, she saw this and calms you down before you jolted out of your bed.

"He's fine, everyone is fine. Don't worry."She tells you, easing you a bit.

"That's good..."you lay back down, the second you do, someone else comes in it was Iroh, your older cousin. Following him where a few people carrying flowers, he points to have then put all around. It was a bit overboard, once they where done the people leave, and shut the door. Iroh turns to you, you smile at her as you sit up with Asami's help.

"How are you feeling?"he asks you tenderly.

"It hurts a bit, but I'm fine."you tell him with a smile.

"That's good."he smiles back.

Though happy to see him, since it has been awhile you wondered as to why he was here"It's good to see you cousin Iroh. But what are you here?"

"Just some training drills nothing really."he tells you taking a seat, while Asami sat on your bed."But it is good to see you though. I was just about to write to you too. Until I found out you and your family where gone. So are you guys back?"

Sullen look crosses your face as you downcast your eyes. Asami places a hand gently on your back for comfort."I decided to stay and help the Avatar."you tell him.

"Oh...well that was very noble of you."he commends you for your actions, you look at him surprised by this. He didn't seem bother by it at all, infact he had proud smile on face."You surely do take after grandmother."

"Thank you"you blush, then look around at all the flowers in your room, making it look like a jungle."And thank you for the flowers, their very lovely. A bit much don't you think?"

He shakes his not agreeing"Nonsense, I tired to buy the whole store but, I realized they would not all fit in here. So this is only 1/6 of it."

You look at Asami in disbelief, next thing the two of you started to laugh. Iroh looks at the two of you wondering what so funny, but smirks anyway. Though laughing was good, you had to stop due to the pain on your side.

"Sorry"Asami tells you, but you just brush it off.

"No, it's alright. It's good to laugh."you tell her with a weak smile.

"Ok, well I just came to see if you where alright."Asami stands up, she hugs you once more"Get some rest, I'll see you later. General."she nods to him as she leaves. You wave bye to her, leaving you and Iroh alone.

"Iroh..."you call to him, he looks at you, you turn and look at him fully.

"What is it?"he asks. You just shake your head at him giggling just a bit. Making him smile."Well, since you just wanted to laugh at me, how about I tell you some stories?"

"About your adventures?"

"Sure, and maybe a few about the fire nation. I have some time before they need me back."

"I would be delighted to hear them."

"Alright then, so let's start off..."he starts to tell you. You listen to them attentively, they where very interesting as he regaled his adventures, during the story telling he plays a game of cards with you, both you catch up. You threw in your training with your fire bending. Which he offered if you ever wanted to come to the Fire Nation and learn, which was always an invention from your Grandfather, Fire Lord Zuko to learn how to firebend, mainly with your phantombending. But you just declined. Spending time with your cousin was a treasure. Ever since the day you found out, he had grown to adore you. He was much more relaxed with you.

When the time was up, and after the doctor came in a few times he had to leave. He hugs you and gently places a kiss on your forehead carefully, wishing you a speedy recovery, he takes his leave. Looking out the window, the sun was setting. It was a nice sunset."Knock, knock."a familiar voice says to you, turning you find Mako there.

"Mako!"you cheerfully greet him, he smiles at you warmly coming in with some flowers only to find your whole room filled with them.

"Well..."he looks down at his, a bit displeased. But none the less give them to you, as he takes a seat next to your bed."Let me guess Iroh?"

You smell his flowers nodding your head"Yep, he just left a few minutes ago."

"If that guy could shower you with anything he would."Mako jokes with you, which you agree."So got word you where up, how do you feel?"

"Fine, I'm fine. What about you...oh sorry about your dinner."

"It's alright, sorry that you go injured on my watch."

"It's alright...so...what happen afterwards?"

"Nothing much really..."Mako tells you, though you could tell something was not right.

"Mako...what's wrong?"you calmly inquire to him. Mako face twisted into anger than to confusion, you reach and touch him, he looks at you. You give him a concerned look"What's wrong?"

His golden eyes stare into yours"...I broke up with Korra."he finally tells you.

You where surprised by this"...You did...I'm sorry...but why?"

He scratches the back of his head. Groaning."We got into a fight, a really big and bad one...because I rated her out to the President from stopping her. But I had too...she was getting out of hand. I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know...I understand...where is she now?"you softly asks him.

"I don't know...really...maybe she found a way to see your Auntie...the Zuko's daughter."

"...I hope she's alright..."you tell yourself, looking back at the afflicted teen, you could see the distress he was in, the break up was taking a toll on him. With the strength, even if you where told not to really move by the doctors, you go and hug him tenderly. Blocking out the pain. He stiffs up a bit, but eases up. Hugging you back for comfort, it was tight, you didn't mind the pain, compared to what he was feeling. You smile behind him, that he was able to release his emotions. Gently you pat his hair."Things will be alright Mako, don't worry. Ok."you tenderly tell him, he just nods his head on you. Breaking the hug, you look down at him affectionately and smile at him kindly. He looks at you, and smiles back with his smirk.

"You always know what to say Kashi..."he tells you standing up fully as he looks down at you, you smile more at him."Thank you, for always being you...you always know how to make things easier for me."Your smile got bigger, as pulls you into a much more tender hug, you hug him.

"No problem Mako..."you pat his back."No problem."


	7. Chapter 7

"There we are."your water bending nurse finishes healing you, she smiles at you kindly. You do the same back to her. Getting up out of your bed, you trip alittle but she manged to catch you"Are you sure you want to leave by yourself?"she worriedly asks you.

You give her a assuring smile"Yep, I'll be fine. Besides I don't want to interfere with my friends and their work."

"But we could call your cousin Iroh, I'm sure he would be he-"she tries to stop you.

Holding up your hand to stop her from saying anything else"Thank you really, but I'll be fine. Besides it is only my arm that's still bandaged a little bit and my torso too. But, I'll be fine. Thank you again for taking care of me."you bow to her, she couldn't but smile at you. Grabbing your things you take your leave.

The doctor had given you the ok to leave and return back home, though you could not really do anything to extreme for a bit while the rest of your wounds healed. It was just a few little burns. Nothing really. Exiting the hospital back out onto the streets of the city. It was nice to see the outside again. Hearing the bustling of the others. A smile on your face you make your way back to Lin's place. It was empty as usual. She wasn't here. Everything was still the same. A smile comes on your face, but it fades away. Dropping your head, shutting the door behind you.

You make your way to the couch, as you plop down when you felt a sharp pain coming from your side. That walk was longer than you thought, and you felt it. Rubbing your side to ease the pain, it didn't seem to help much. You kinda of wished you had the healer with you right now or your grandmother. But what good would that do. Sitting up painfully, just as you did a rapid knock came to your door. Not in the mood to deal with whoever it was but they wouldn't stop knocking. Getting up slowly you make your way to them, as you force yourself to smile to hide the pain. The second you turn the knob and open the door, Bolin comes bursting through with hysterically, as he grabs a hold of you crying over you. His strength on you was pretty tight on you, it was like he was crushing you. Which added more to your pain already.

"Oh my gosh, Kashi. Your ok...you ok. I thought you died..."he cries comically.

Unable to breath, as this brooding earthbender crushed you more and more. You where starting to cruse your small frame at this moment. You where sure you heard your bones starting to crack. If it wasn't for Asami who along with the help of Iroh, who broke the two of you up. Asami held onto you while you regained your breath. While Iroh gives Bolin a stern look, which made the earthbender slowly back away from you.

"What are you guys doing here?"you ask them all.

"Well, we went by visit you."Asami tells you leading you to the couch, helping you sit down, she sat next to you with Iroh and Bolin."But you weren't there."

"Yeah, I wanted to show you a bit of my character that I've been playing in the movers."Bolin tells you, you look at him wondering what he meant, before you could say anything he ecstatically tells you. He gets in your face only for Iroh to pull him back firmly."I'm Nuktuk Warrior of the South!"he proudly tells you striking a pose while flexing his muscles.

You look at him flabbergasted, quickly you look at Asami and then back to Bolin who comes back down."Nuktuk? Of the Southern Water Tribe?...But aren't you an earth bender?"

"Yes, I am."he tells you"But for the moves which Verrick has honored me with the main character. You see, since Unalaq has taken over the Southern Water Tribe, he felt it would be good for the people to see that there is still hope and came up with this hero. You see I, Nuktuk goes on these adventures to protect the South. Stopping all of Unalaq's plans. Cool huh?"

You nod your head slowly"...Yeah...umm...congrats on becoming a star."

"Thanks, I knew that one of these days someone would notice my incredible acting skills."Bolin tells you.

"So"Asmai changes the topic"Kashi why didn't you tell us you where released?"

"Yes, I was wondering that too."Iroh looks at you, you look at your concern friend and cousin."Everyone told us you just got up and left, you didn't want to call anyone."

"..."you go quiet looking away.

"Kashi, you could have called anyone of us. We won't have mind to come and get you. Your still not up to your full strength."Asami slightly chastises you.

"...I'm sorry."you force yourself to say to them both, as you look the part. But Iroh saw something else. You then smile at Asami, which eased her. She gives you a forgiving look.

"That's alright."She tells you patting you gently.

"Ok"you just smile at her.

"So, any word on Korra yet?"you asks.

"No, nothing really."Asami informs you.

"I hope she's alright."you tell yourself.

"The Avatar will be fine. No need to worry yourself."Iroh tells you, you look at him with a nod.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. She is Korra after all."you agree with him.

"Anyway, Kashi, since your in a somewhat of good health in a way."Bolin jumps in"How about you come tonight, because Asami is coming to the full on premier of my movie!"

"...Just Asami and myself? Is Mako not going to be able to come? Is he busy with work?"you asks Bolin, which made him and Asami go quiet. You look at the two of them."What, what is it?"

"Mako got arrested."Bolin tells you,which came to you as a surprise.

"Arrested? But how?"you ask

"He well...you see...he thinks that he was set up."Bolin tells you.

"Set up, but how?"you still didn't seem to believe this.

"Yeah...you see...there was th-"Bolin starts to tell you, only for Asami hush him to stop talking. Which he does.

You look at Asami, who avoided your gaze on her. Something made her regress to the same way she felt about her father."Asami?"you call to her softly.

Again for Bolin to jump in on the moment"So, what about it Kashi?"he asks you.

You look at him"...It's alright Bolin, I would love too. But I can't."you decline his invitation.

He slumps down"Aww..."he whines. You give him a friendly pat on the back. "Maybe next time."

"Yeah, I guess."he somewhat agrees. Standing up still slumped over. Asami gets up as well going over to the sulking Bolin.

"Come on Bolin, before you actually Waterbend with your tears."she tells him with a smile"I'm glad you're ok though Kashi."she tells you.

You nod your head, as you go and walk them out. Saying your good-byes to them, leaving just you and your cousin. Going back to him, sitting right next to him. It was quiet between the two of you.

"So, why didn't you really want to let anyone know?"he asks.

"...Iroh..."you look at him, he looks back at you waiting for you to say what you really needed to say."...I just wanted to...I didn't mean...can I asks you..."you look at your hands.

Over in the prison, Mako set in his cell. With Bolin's autographed sign poster of himself as Nuktuk holding a distress passed out Ginger in his arms. His younger brother had just came to tell him about what going down and his big premier tonight, at the sametime trying to not really call his older brother crazy. While he sat in his cell, he was told he had another visitor. Much to his surprise.

The guard opens his door, as you stood there with a small smile holding some cloth wrapped box. You greet Mako as you step inside his cell. The guard shuts the door, you look around his cell, you remember seeing these when you were much younger. Lin took you here a few times, and sometimes you just found your way down here. It felt much smaller since you where younger. Finding a single hard chair you go and sit down across from Mako. You then hand him what you had brought him.

"Thanks, Kashi."Mako takes it, as he unwraps it and opens the box, there inside you had some sweet cakes for him, nicely iced. He couldn't help but smile at it.

"I'm pretty sure it beats, the food here."you tell him. He couldn't help but chuckle at your attempt at light humor.

"Thank you, and it really does."he tells you, taking one out. He takes a bite, looking at you, he noticed your bandages on you."How are you doing?"

Looking at your bandages"These are nothing."you tell him.

"Are they fully healed?"

"Nope, not yet. Still feel a bit of pain."

"Shouldn't you be back at the hospital then?"

"...I'll be ok, I heard what happen. I'm soo sorry Mako. What happened?"

"...I was framed."he tells you, you could see it in his eyes, he was definitively sure about it.

"Framed? What do you mean?"you wondered.

"It was Varrick, the whole time."he stands up abruptly, while raising his voice. Which made the guards react alarmly, as they get ready to attack Mako, but you jumped in the way to calm them down. They look at Mako carefully but this time they did not fully shut the door.

"Ok Mako, just calm down."you gesture him to do so. He looks at you still a bit heated about the whole thing.

He slowly calms down, sitting back on his bed."Sorry...it's just been..."

"It's fine, I understand completely."you tell him. He smiles at you gratefully."Look, I believe you. But that's all I can really say. I can try my best to pull some strings with Lin. Maybe I don't know reduce your sentence?"

"Thanks Kashi, that would be great. But I don't think that will happen."he tells you.

"Well, you never know really Mako. You've just got to look on the bright side of things."you tell him sounding as optimistic as you could, he looks at you not wanting to hear it. But he just nods his head."You know what...everything seems so different for some reason."you just out of the blue tell him. He looks at you, but you kept your eyes on Bolin's movie poster"Things...I don't know...things just seem to be changing...we're all growing but I wonder if it's in the right direction?"

"What are you talking about?"Mako questions you. Before you could say anything. Bolin comes barging in happily. He was surprised to find you, he greets you then goes to his brother telling him the good news. That he was right all along about Verrick and he was to be set free. Mako couldn't be happier to hear the good news. And you couldn't as well, you celebrate with the two brothers, thanks to Bolin pulling you into their hug, again almost crushing you.

The guards let him out, you and Bolin leave so he could gather his things and change. As the two of you walk out, you notice your father or rather yet he notices you. You froze. He looks at you surprised that you where here in the City and not at the South Pole, before you could say anything he rushes and embraces you in a tight hug.

"Kashi."he, hugs you tighter. There was a sound of relief in his voice, you tired to hug him back but your arms where bounded by him. You didn't know what had gotten into him. But it was something, he breaks it looking at you a mixture of relief and affection. Before you though had time to ask anything, people started to clap. It was for Mako, everyone was proud of him, and to everyone else surprise Korra ran up to him and kissed him. This took you for a loop, you where sure that Mako told you he broke up with her. He was too stun by it. You where happy to see Korra, but before you could go and a say hello. Your father pulls you aside. He looks at you all over."What happened?"he asks you worry written all over his voice."Look at you, you have injuries everywhere, why aren't you in the hospital...?"you try to say something, but he just kept fusing over you, you just let him do so. Even if it was starting to bother, that was until he said something about Jinora.

"Jinora?! What happen to her?"you asks him.

Before he could say anything Korra and the others came to tell Tenzin about Verrick allowing them to use his ship."That's wonderful, we don't have time to waste."Tenzin tells them.

"I know, let's go."Korra agrees.

Everyone makes it down to the docks, as they load onto the ship. You follow ready to go, only to be stopped by your father."Kashi, you're staying here. Mr. President. Can you please watch my daughter?"Tenzin asks.

"Yes of course, don't worry she'll be safe. I promise."The President places a firm hand on your shoulder.

You look at your father upset now"Why can't I go?"you demand from him, raising your voice.

Tenzin looks at you"Because, you just can't. Now stay here."

"But father...I need to go. Please!"you protest.

But Tenzin would not budge"Kashi, your staying here. Look at you already hurt. You can't come, you must stay safe."

"But why?!"you demand loud enough for everyone around to hear. They look on at the two of you, you would not back down, so you push your pass your father only for him stand in your path. You look at him and demand him to move. Your behavior finally made him snap.

"Because, I will not lose you! Like Jinora!"he frustratedly yells at you. Stopping you in your tracks as you look at him, he looked ready to cry."You're staying here Kashi. You're not ready, I will not loose you."he grips you firmly, you look at him, his voice cracked"I won't."before you could say anything he used his air bending on you to knock you out in some way. He catches you before you fall, and places you in the President's arms. Placing a gentle hand on your hand."I love you Kashi."he kisses the top of your head. Looking at the President"Please watch her, and keep her safe."The President nods his head, with that Tenzin gets on the ship and leaves.


	8. Chapter 8

"..."you come too, holding your head as you sit yourself up. Trying to recall what happened, before you could process this your burst open. And next thing you felt yourself being tackled.

"Kashi!"Ikki gives you a crushing hug. Hearing Ikki yell your name on the top of lungs in excitement caught you by surprise. You regain yourself a bit as you look down upon your little sister. Her grip on you got tighter and tighter. While your mind was still elsewhere you didn't hear her yell for your mother and brother.

By the time you looked around, you found yourself in your room. The second your eyes came back down to Ikki, Meelo comes and jumps you, giving you a bone crushing hug. While your mother was also hugging you tenderly, she kept kissing you on the top of your head. Tears where streaming down her eyes. She kept saying how her baby was safe and sound.

It then dawn on you, remembering what your father had done. You come to your senses, he had knocked you out and did not allow you to help in the battle down in the South. A mixture of anger and pain filled your face, as it twisted. Your mother saw this, she stops looking at you.

"Kashi? Sweetie what's wrong?"she asks you concerned. Ikki and Meelo also stop as they look at you. Gripping your covers in your hand tightly, you get up pushing pass your family's loving embrace and storm out of the room. Ikki and Meelo look the way you went confused on what just happen. But Pema knew, she gets up and follows you, handing Rohan to Ikki telling her to look at him.

Outside, the built up frustration you had inside you unleashed it in a stream of fury. Firebending your emotions, angry grunts and scuffs where heard from you. Those on the island around you the area you where in fled. Not wanting to be in your range of rage. As they ran away, Pema comes and sees her eldest hurt. She watched with sadden eyes. As you firebended, hot tears rolled down your eyes eyes. Even though you had on stock face, it showed in your bending. She had never seen you use so much raw power before in your firebending.

Normally it was calm and controlled. You would incorporate airbending in it, making in a sense your bending style different. But what really caused Pema to jump slightly out of her skin was when you used your phantombending and started to destroy one of the statues.

"Kashi..."Pema calls to you calmly as she could. Hearing your mother call your name, made you stop as you but that did not ease your frustration you felt. Inhaling and exhaling. She slowly makes her way over to you, your back was turned to her. Reaching out a hand to you, she places it on your shoulder. Which caused her hand to sizzle just a bit, but she didn't let go of you."Kashi..."she calls to you again. Gently she slowly turns you around to face. She wasn't upset at you for anything.

You turn around to your mother, you looked so emotionless. But your eyes told her a different story. They burned with fiery relinquish pain. Pain that was taking its form into to anger. Her eyes looked back at yours tenderly, she places a hand on the side of your face. As she coos you gently. Her motherly touch, slowly started to extinguish your burning sensation, your eyes started to well up. She could see it, as your tears started to roll down your face, you run into your mother's arms. Pema hugs her daughter tightly, giving her all the comfort she needed. Her hug on you never left. You bury yourself in her shoulder, rambling on about so much, about how much you where upset at your father, the pain you felt. How weak your father felt you where. Just so much she knew no amount of firebending could get out.

Poor Pema didn't know what to say to her daughter, she wish she could. She understood why your father wanted you to stay back. It was because of Jinora, having her soul trapped in the spirit world. Loosing her, she knew Tenzin couldn't live with himself if he lost you, and he knew that Pema would not forgive him. It was just out of the best interest of you. Though she knew you didn't see as that. She patted you on the back rubbing it gently as you got everything out.

Up in your room again, you look around your room with empty eyes, they where red puff from all you crying. If you had more tears you would cry them. But you didn't have them anymore, as you just kept looking around. Your eyes land on the picture of you and your family, it was a simple happy picture. Your father was behind you and your siblings along with your mother who stood next to him holding Rohan, in her arms. While you held onto Meelo in your lap as you sat so poised with a smile on, while Jinora sat with you with Ikki inbetween the two of you. It was picture perfect. Noting was out of place. This picture was a nice one, your eyes just look right at it. Though more so at yourself. You so deity and poised, a good girl. A well behaved young lady.

Something many always praised you about, always being such a good girl. That had became your identity, that you formed yourself into. Becoming the good girl. Never stepping out of line, always in staying in the line. Even after meeting Korra, you did your best to stay in line. Following what others said to you, or about you. No one never saw the burning fire inside you. They just always seem to over look that. The only person you knew was Amon who saw that, but he turned that into something that scared you. Making you revert back to your good girl persona. Holding the picture in your hand, still looking at yourself, you where so docile, so petite, so...so weak. There you finally admitted to yourself, you where weak.

That had to be the reason as to why your father made you stay behind, even though you wanted to prove to him that you really where not. But where did that get you? Back here at the start of everything, again caged like a pretty rare bird. Looking out the window, when you hear and felt the sudden sake and rumble of destruction and fighting, you see to your shock was Korra or so it was, she was a giant blue energy version of herself. Fighting what looked like some humanoid dark figure. You watch the battle between the two of them, it was catastrophic. Just when it looked like Korra was going to go down, a light came. Looking closer you saw it was...Jinora. A spirit form of her.

You couldn't believe it. Your little sister was there in the battle, she was just beautiful. You felt so proud of her, yet envious of her as well. Next thing Jinora starts to shine brightly. The light slightly blinded you, as you had to advert your eyes looking away. But it only lasted a few seconds, you quickly look and see that Korra had pulled something out the dark figure. It looked like some sort of light spirit. But you just couldn't take your eyes off of your sister. You felt yourself breaking inside as you grew smaller and smaller. It was like someone pulled the rug right from under you and you fell down.

The battle went on, with the energy Korra using water bending on the dark figure as the water started to glow, and next thing it was extinguished. She then gather's Jinora and the light spirit only to depart. Your eyes where still fixed on what you just saw, as well your mind on your sister. Your younger sister, her powers had grown. She grew. While you felt yourself not. Though you felt not hatred towards her but only towards yourself. But your enviousness towards Jinora did not vanish it stayed fueling your hatred towards yourself.

After the event of the Dark Avatar. The world was brighter, this morning felt much brighter than before. Tenzin along with everyone else came back to Air Temple Island. Pema was so happy to have her daughter back, as well praised her for accomplishment. Tenzin too looked upon her daughter with pride for helping to save the world. His little girl was slowly growing up.

Jinora looks around with her bright smile on, she was looking for someone. Looking to her mother she asks the whereabouts of her elder sister. Which the others also inquire, Pema told them that she was sleeping. So they let her rest, later that evening Tenzin had a celebration party thrown for Jinora and Korra since his siblings pushing him to do so. Everyone was there including Lin. While in the dinning hall where it was held. Someone was sent to get the Lin's cousin. Jinora couldn't wait to see her sister, she had so much to tell her. Everyone part of her was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Once the doors open, everyone looks expecting to see Kashi. But instead it was monk, they look at everyone grimly. As they held something in their hand, slowly they make their way over to Tenzin as they hand him something. Then whisper something in his ear, shocking the bender. Making him get up quickly as he races to his eldest daughter's room. Everyone seeing his sudden departure hurry and follow him. Praying what he was just told wasn't true, he slams the room door open. Looking around there was no trace of you. Everything was empty.

The others reach him, as Pema asks what was wrong, when she gasped noticing that you where not in your room. Infact it looked like no one lived here.

Korra protest to search the whole island, but Tenzin told her no. He walks inside, his eldest daughter's memories flooded through is mind of all the years. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault. Pema goes to her husband to give him comfort. He looks at his wife with sadden eyes. Jinora and her brother and sister where too in shock as they look around. Jinora showed she was hurt, she was looking forward to telling her older sister about everything. Looking at what her father held, she takes it from him. He didn't mind, but she couldn't open it. So her auntie Kya did.

Everyone grew quiet. As she read.

Dear Everyone,

I know this is not the best way to leave. But know that I love all of you very much, for all that you have done. Good job Korra for saving the world, Bolin you became an icon, Asami, I'm so proud you are bring your company back up, Mako you have your calling, and Jinora. I am proud of what I saw last night with you, helping the Avatar. You are going so much. Infact all of you are. You're all grown and progressing in a such a fast rate, that I feel I am not growing with any of you. I am still stuck in the same place. Something is holding me back, and I want to get over that. So I left, I left so that you none of you will have to worry about me anymore. You don't have to protect me or keep me safe. While I'm gone I will become stronger. I will, I will make you proud father. So when you look at me, you don't see a weak girl. Please don't be sadden by my sudden departure from you all. Where I'm going I will become much stronger so, next time there is something I can be of much better assistance. Again I love all of you very much, so please don't come after me. Just know all of you are in my heart and will stay there.

Love Kashi.

Kya finishes, tears streamed down her faces, she couldn't help but smile she understood perfectly well, as she looked at the others. She knew they where not taking it well, she places a hand on Jinora, as she gives the girl the letter. Pointing to something for Jinora to read.

The horn blows, which woke you up. A knock came to your door, and you tell them to come in. As you get up Iroh comes in room with a smile. You smile back to him.

"Come on."he gestures for you to follow him, which you happily did. Those on the ship greet you, as you do them back. Making your way to the top of the ship outside. He leads you to the tip, pointing with a huge smile upon his face. You follow it, noticing an island."Welcome Kashi, to the Fire Nation."he tells you. As you look, you couldn't help but smile, as you grip the locket around your neck.


End file.
